Hug
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Friends don't french kiss. Friends don't touch that much. Friends do not have sex. / TaiMimi
1. PLAYBACK

Whaaaat? I wrote a Digimon fic?! Whaaaaat?!

I totally blame my friend who gave feels over Digimon Tri. (And the teaser.) I was sure I had buried my Digimon feels, but here there are. SO! I wrote my back in the days ship, TaiMimi. Though, I used to ship Mimi with everyone. lol I love her so much.

This will be a two-shot. Titles come from songs that have no link or whatsoever, just to give a mood. "Gyu." is by Becky and "PLAYBACK" is by JUJU. Awesome songs if you ask me.

Enter normal disclaimer here.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **ぎゅ。(Hug.)**

Part 1- PLAYBACK

Mimi should've known better. The way they had been closer lately was weird. She tried to pass the fact that they were often together, the touches, the smiles, the inside jokes as it was all friendship. But they had clearly crossed the line. Friends don't french kiss. Friends don't touch that much. Friends do not have sex.

She sighed at her own trail of thoughts.

How in hell would she be able to look at Sora in the eyes. How would she be able to look at Hikari?!

She still rang the bell.

Sora gave her her best smiled when she opened the door. "Mimi!"

"Sora!"

They hugged each other in a laugh. Sora had been so busy lately, they had rarely the time to meet up. And now, with her wedding coming up, they had to meet mostly for bridesmaid things. Also because Mimi was the one taking care of the cake.

Sora showed her the way to the kitchen and they sat down. Sora poured her some tea as she served the cakes she had brought.

They soon started to update about their life. Sora started to ramble about Yamato and his career, her career, the wedding and Mimi couldn't believe how long it had been.

"And you?" asked Sora, "I know the bakery is going well, but what else?"

Mimi shrugged. "People say that they like my pastries, so I'm happy. I'm starting to do some management."

Sora rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. Your love life? How it is?"

Mimi looked down and tried hard not to bit her bottom lip, one of her nervous habit. "Where is Hikari?" she asked, changing subject.

"Oh. She had a last minute change at university. She won't make it today." Sora didn't miss how Mimi let a relief sigh escape. "Mimi... Is there something you are hiding from me?"

Mimi knew her face was giving her away. She had always been a terrible liar. "I..." she grunted, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm really not... sure how to say it."

"Mimi, no secrets between us." Her seriousness made Mimi look up.

"It's just really embarrassing!" exclaimed Mimi. "I can't just... I just don't..."

"It cannot be that bad!" continued Sora.

"Yes it is!" answered back Mimi.

"Mimi, I'm starting to worry now."

Mimi left away a sigh.

"No really, are you having alcohol problems? Or your boyfriend is betting you up? You know, I never condemn homosexual relationship, or you-"

"I slept with Tai."

Sora paused. "What?"

"I slept... in the sexual way slept, with Taichi. Our friend Taichi."

"Oh." respond Sora. "Oh." she repeated as if the realization came down to her. Then shock was clear on her face. "When? How?"

"Last Wednesday." She then shrugged. "I don't get it either. It kinda just happened"

Sora raised an eyebrow at her. "It cannot "just happened". What happened? You guys have seen each other a lot?"

"Well yeah. It's been three months or so that we are often together..." she had hard time admitting they had been seeing each other almost every week, if not more.

"And?"

"And what?"

Sora sighed. "You've been together a lot, so did something felt different?" As Mimi was thinking Sora quickly added: "Something that could have lead to you guys sleeping together."

Mimi bit her bottom lip. "I mean, I've always been the touchy-feely type so it was normal to hug each other, right?" She looked at Sora who's expression didn't change. "And also, well, he'd take me by the waist when we'd go out, and I'd play with his hair, and he'd often stroked my thighs when I had a short skirt or shorts on, I really like to play with his hands, but it doesn't mean that, you know, we'd sleep together. We were just watching a movie at his place! And it was natural to just put my legs on his laps. And we didn't even finish the bottle of wine we started. But before I knew it, I was on his laps and his hands were under my shirt and we were kissing like, wow, who knew Taichi was a good kisser, and then I was pushed down and his hands-"

"Oh my god, Mimi, TMI!" shrieked Sora and Mimi looked at her friend, sheepish.

"Sorry. I just... don't understand what happened."

Sora scoffed. "I know exactly what happened. You developed feelings for Taichi."

"What?" Mimi quickly shook her head no. "But we are friends! We've known each other for 10 years!"

"Yeah, but some time along the way, that changed. The way you are speaking of him is not the way for a friend talking about a friend."

"But-"

"And by the way you describe him," continued Sora, "he too doesn't seem to see you as a friend anymore."

Mimi paused, unsure what to say.

"Then, you slept together, what happened afterward?" asked Sora.

"We felt asleep... The next morning, I received a call from work so I had to go."

"You just escaped without saying anything?"

Mimi shook her head no. "We were awake when my phone rang."

"You were... awake?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, we were kinda making out..."

"Making out?" repeated Sora in disbelief.

"More than making out."

"Stop. I don't need to know."

"You weren't better when you were telling me those things about Yamato," said Mimi getting a bit amused by Sora's disgusted expression.

"Do not change of subject!" responded Sora, somewhat embarrassed. "And since, did you guys spoke?"

"I kinda ignored his last message. I've been busy at the bakery anyway and today I was seeing you..."

"Mimi..."

"I know! I know it's just escaping the problem! But when realization came down on me, I panicked. I never realized that I... that we were becoming more than friends."

"You should talk to him."

"I know." Mimi sighed. "I'll do that."

Sora then started to laugh. "Well, the best man will be with the Maid of Honour, it's actually quite fitting!"

Mimi wanted to say they weren't together yet but finished by laugh with Sora. Her laugh had always been contagious.

They quickly went back to the main reason of their meeting. Later in the evening, Mimi's cellphone beeped. She paused when she saw who it was from.

"Taichi?" guessed Sora.

Mimi nodded. "He's saying he's not working tomorrow so if I am free."

"What are your going to say?"

"I guess I can go..." She typed the reply and sent it. A respond came immediately. "He wants me to come over now."

"Now, we all know what he's thinking." Sora rolled her eyes and Mimi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression.

"Should I go?"

"Do you wanna go?"

Mimi thought about it; thought about him. She nodded.

"Then go."

Mimi typed a simple "OK" before she looked again at Sora. "I'm scared."

Sora smiled sweetly and gave her a hug. "Taichi is my friend since before I even remember. He's an idiot, we all know that, but we also know he had the heart at the right place. Don't worry too much. And if he hurt you, I'll beat him up like a pulp."

Mimi laughed.

"Now go! We finished most the talk here. I'll email you when I have more infos about the venue."

"Ok." She stood up and took her things.

Sora accompany her to the door.

"Sora, thank you." She hugged her friend who gladly hugged back.

"Thanks to you. And take care of that idiot for me, will ya'?"

She gave away a shy smile and waved goodbye.

Taichi and Sora were still leaving relatively close, considering they weren't at their parents' place anymore. Mimi found herself at Taichi's door before she even knew it.

"That was quick," said Taichi once he opened the door, letting her in.

"I was at Sora's place," she replied, removing her shoes at the door, "first discussion about the wedding and all."

"Ah... shouldn't I have those kinda of talks with Yamato?"

Mimi laughed. "It's always more touchy with girls. We have to prepare in advance!"

Once in his living room, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Suddenly feeling at ease, she let herself being taken away. She did not expect his kiss though.

Feeling how she wasn't responding to the kiss, he distanced a bit himself and chuckled. "What's with that face?"

She blinked, a bit in a daze. "I wasn't expecting that."

He chuckled yet again and bent down for another kiss but she took a few steps back.

"Taichi, what are we?" she asked.

It was his turn to look lost. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she gestured the two of them. "Us. This things going on. What is it? What are we?"

"We are dating...?" he replied unsure.

"We are?" She replied, surprised clear in her voice.

"I thought we were... I don't walk around with girls with my arms around their waist for no reason."

"But I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, we are."

"And that kind of gesture can exist in friendship."

"I don't pet Yamoto's thighs when he wear shorts."

Mimi snorted and couldn't help but let escape few giggles. Taichi laughed at her reaction; the same laugh she had heard many times during the last 10 years. When had she started to love those laughs more than anything else?

"Mimi," he said once the laughing subdued, "I like you." He took a step closer. "More than a friend." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want you to be mine." His forehead went to touch hers. "And you?"

"I like you too. More than a friend." she whispered. With him, it had always been like that. He knew what he wanted and was going straight to the point. It was probably time for her to throw away her anxieties and follow him. He had always been a great leader anyway. "I want to be with you."

He smiled and kissed her. He quickly broke the kiss and looked at her with a passion Mimi wasn't sure if she could handle. "Now, let me show you how more than friends we are."

Part 1- End

* * *

Part 2 should come up soon! Meanwhile, please leave a review!


	2. instant EGOIST

Part 2! The last!

Title comes from the song by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN, which is an awesome group, if you ask me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **ぎゅ。(Hug.)**

Part 2 - instant EGOIST

Mimi could get use to wake up like this.

Taichi was still asleep, an arm around her waist, spooning her gently. His right arm was under her head as a pillow. His regular breath was tickling her neck.

She could definitively get used to this.

She wriggled her way out of bed, gathering his shirt and putting it on her naked body. She almost skipped to the kitchen, his kitchen, that had so many of her accessories and cooking tools it could be mistaken for hers.

They had been officially dating for a month yet it felt perfectly normal that her clothes were hanging in his closet and that he let his razor in her bathroom.

"We might be going too fast..." Mimi kept thinking but everything she was with him all her worries seemed to go out of by the window and she was again in the most evident and her most wanted place.

She opened the small wireless speakers Taichi owned and found her iPhone on the floor- it seemed she had dropped it when things had gotten more... well.. _heated_ \- and put some upbeat music as she started to do pancakes.

She started to think about later's plans and nervousness started to boiled inside of her. They had a supper with all the DigiDestined, the first generation as Taichi liked to say. It was also the first time Mimi was seeing everyone after Taichi and her became an item. Sora and Yamato knew, but she didn't know if the others knew. Every time she wanted to ask Taichi if he had spoke to his sister, the words got stuck in her throat. It was so embarrassing after all.

Her thoughts got distracted as someone wrapped his arms around her waist, posing fleeting kisses on her neck.

"Taichi," she tried to scold but knew she was less than convincing as she titled her head to give him more access.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered. No but seriously, who would have thought Taichi was such a charmer? She had seen him by the past with girls and knew he was somewhat of a player, but _those_ , those little attention that could make any cheeks red and every panties wet, those were completely new to her.

"I'm trying to cook," she stated as if he couldn't see the pancakes piling up.

"I'm hungry," he replied, grazing his teeth on her neck. "But not for food."

She didn't have the time to register his sentence that he copped her breast and she gasped. "Taichi!" she shrieked.

He chucked as he continued to kiss her, one hand still massaging her breast and the other going dangerously near her sex. The other thing she had learned while dating Taichi that she would have never thought, maybe guess but never really knew: sex was probably as important in his life as was soccer and eating.

Not that she was complaining about it most of the time.

When he palmed her sex, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. Or more that she didn't want him to stop. She quickly closed the stove and as if it was a cue, he removed his hands from her. As a criminal red-handed, he raised his hands when she turned to look a him. It's only then she remarked he hadn't even bother to put clothes once up.

"You wanna play," she said teasingly, looking at him from head to feet, "then let's play properly."

* * *

Nervousness came right back at her once she entered the familiar restaurant, Taichi following her. She was dreading to see who was there first. Would she have to make an announcement about it? Or Taichi would make an announcement? Or would they magically know?

To her relief, it was only Sora and Yamato who were already there.

"Hey, the new lovebirds," greeted Yamato which made Mimi's tension come back.

"If we are the new lovebirds, what are you guys? The old ones?" snorted Taichi.

Sora gently slapped her boyfriend- fiancé, Mimi corrected in her head- on the chest. "Don't start you two."

Mimi sat in front of Sora and Taichi sat next to her, nonchalantly putting his arm around her shoulder. If the couple in front of them remarked, they said nothing about it but Mimi felt so red she was scared she would combust.

It wasn't the first time for Taichi do so, in fact, it was pretty much Taichi's normal behaviour; he seem to have a hard time to keep his hands to himself when she was around, but with their friends, Mimi couldn't help to be a tad self-conscious.

Koushirou quickly arrived, making everyone surprised on how he wasn't late. Mimi felt like it was ages since she last saw him and chatted animately to her friend. It always felt to Mimi that Koushirou was the one who barely changed; he was still a computer freak and using way too complicated words for his own good. Yet there he was, years later, with an easygoing smile and being able to talk about a girl Mimi didn't even know existed.

Takeru soon arrived and the chat became more animated.

Few minutes later, Hikari arrived and Mimi almost forgot her nervousness. Almost.

She still didn't dare to look at the younger woman in the eyes for more than 2 minutes. That is, till Hikari gasped loudly.

"No way! Tai-nii!"

Taichi just smiled proudly. Mimi looked at both siblings, a bit lost in their telepathic conversation.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" continued Hikari.

"I told you," he replied calmly, still a amused grin on his face.

"Please, you only told me that "I'll like her". It's completely different then telling me you are dating Mimi!"

Mimi felt herself blush a thousands shades of red as she looked down.

"The last one was such a bimbo," added Hikari which made Mimi look at Taichi, questionably.

"It's in the past," mumbled Taichi.

"Thank god it's in the past! Mimi is almost too good for you!"

"Hey!"

Hikari took no account of her brother's offended tone. "Welcome to the family, Mimi! You're really my sister now!"

Mimi wanted to say that it was too early to say things like that but found herself looking down, embarassed.

"But both are so flirty, I wonder if it's a good thing..." mentioned Koushirou.

Mimi wanted to reply to this till it hit her; "You knew?"

"Taichi told me."

She looked back at her boyfriend who was simply grinning. "Don't tell me you were worrying for nothing."

"We already have a worrywart and he's late!" exclaimed in a laugh Sora.

As if he had been waiting for his cue, Jou arrived, already saying his excuses about being late and a session that had took longer than planned.

They all laughed and continued the animated talk.

Looking at the table full of her friends, Mimi once again wondered why she had been so worried. Their bond was way stronger than this.

* * *

"Mimi."

She hummed as for a yes, not turning back to the person talking. The group had talked till the restaurant was closing. It was already late and against her better judgement, she had went back to Taichi's apartment. She was tired and just wanted to change into something comfy and sleep.

"Let's live together."

That removed all the sleepiness she had in her and she looked at Taichi. "What?"

"Let's live together. My family loves you..."

"Your family doesn't know yet that we are dating, minus Hikari."

"They still like you. And your family like me too."

"From where you get that information?" asked Mimi, amused.

"Didn't your mother asked you why you weren't dating me back in high school?"

Mimi giggled. "She said that for every boy that came to my place. Yamato, Koushiro and Jou included."

"Well, it still means she likes me."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, let's live together."

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "Isn't too soon? We've been dating for a month."

"But we've known each other since forever."

"You've know Sora since forever. Us, it only been 10 years."

He shrugged. "Forever, 10 years, same shit."

She rolled her eyes yet again.

"Then, when if your lease finishing?"

She paused. "In March."

"Voila. We have till March, then let's live together."

"If we are still dating."

It was Taichi's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever you say." He bent down for a kiss and Mimi thought how she should probably start arranging her things to move out in 6 months.

After all, there was no way she would let him go so easily.

The End

* * *

I don't know if any of you read my other stories, but I have the tendency to make siblings have telepathic conversation.

That said, my Digimon feels got a bit better. Now I just need to wait for Digimon Tri.

As we are waiting, please review!


End file.
